


As Men and Dwarves May

by BleuBombshell



Series: Six-Sentence Meme Fics [2]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Father/Son Incest, Incest, M/M, throne sex probably
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-13
Updated: 2014-06-13
Packaged: 2018-02-04 12:13:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1778728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BleuBombshell/pseuds/BleuBombshell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Legolas and Thranduil engage, quite often, in acts only the lower creatures of middle earth, such as men and dwarves, would engage in with their kin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	As Men and Dwarves May

**Author's Note:**

> Six sentence kink meme, with some delicious Thrandolas.
> 
> Un-beta'd.

He knew it was wrong, even to the men and dwarves, who had such little inhibitions, it was considered a grave offence.

That didn't keep Legolas from pleasuring his King as often as he could.

When Thranduil was inside him, it was if his world was complete.

Even if it was his own father's cock stuffing him, and Thranduil was so eager to fuck his little leaf.

Sinking into his son's open and ready hole, Thranduil could fuck Legolas to the end of Arda, and Legolas would be just as enthusiastic.

Legolas knew it was wrong, so did Thranduil, and yet there was nothing better than the other for each of them.


End file.
